Pas encore
by Xunaly
Summary: Il est tombé. Ce n'est pas la première fois. Mais pourra-t-il se relever à nouveau ? Ou sombrer une bonne fois pour toute...


**Pas encore****…**

« Sasuke ! »

* * *

**Yukimura/Sasuke**

* * *

L'impression de vide. Immense, terrible. Ce gouffre qui semble s'étendre au loin, toujours plus, recouvrant tout. Ecrasant tout. Sombre, obscure. Infini. Tout comme ce silence qui s'installe alors. Ce silence étouffant, renforçant la sensation d'engourdissement. Quelques rares éclats de lumière, éphémères, flous ; brisant la pénombre. Jusqu'au déchirement…

L'obscurité qui éclate en mille morceaux. La souffrance qui traverse alors ton corps. Ce courant électrique qui se répand, tel le poison, t'entraîne. C'est la remontée après la descente. Douloureuse, subite, violente ; qui tire ton esprit hors de portée, te maintient conscient. Ton âme hurle, ne demande qu'à replonger dans la torpeur accueillante, pour se soustraire à cette étreinte fiévreuse. En vain.

La lumière éclate. Ton regard se perd sur des contours flous. Tu entends des cris. Incessants, insupportables. Tout comme le mal qui t'asphyxie peu à peu. Tu ne sens plus l'air arriver à tes poumons. Seul le battement de ton cœur résonne en toi. Intense. Tu brûles, demande grâce, qu'on termine le travail. Qu'on te tue enfin. Que cette souffrance disparaisse. Tu ne désires plus que ça, la torpeur de la mort. Son gouffre sombre et froid, qui te tiendrait loin de tout.

Tu décomptes les minutes qu'il te reste au sang qui s'échappe de ton corps pour former une flaque. Elle te paraît bien immense pour ton petit corps. Immense, comme le vide qui t'attend derrière. Les cris semblent s'éloigner. A moins que cela soit ta conscience. Tu cèdes peu à peu vers la délivrance. Le contact du sol s'estompe, celui de ton cœur aussi. Peu à peu tu ressens l'air parvenir à ta gorge, sec, trop sec. Tu suffoques à moitié. Ton regard brouillé ne rencontre que la terre sous toi. Tu n'en distingues plus que la couleur. Qui s'estompe au fur et à mesure.

Tu sais que tu vas mourir. Mourir. Ce mot ne t'a jamais paru si familier que maintenant. Encré dans ton esprit. Encré dans ton âme. Peur ? Non tu ne crains pas la mort. Elle te paraît comme un simple repos. Plus jamais tu n'auras à te relever. Plus jamais tu ne souffriras. Plus jamais tu ne briseras ton corps par la volonté de ton âme. Non, plus jamais ça.

Et pourtant. Tu repenses à lui. Lui et son regard si doux. Profond. Lui pour qui tu n'as cesser de te battre. Pour sa protection et son existence. Que vaut la tienne en comparaison ? Rien. Et cette idée te plaît. Oui, tu vas mourir pour lui. Pour cet imbécile heureux. Et tu en es fier. Mort au combat, mort pour protéger sa vie. Cela te va. Tu n'en demandes pas plus. Peu importe la suite et ses conséquences. Même si tu t'en veux de le laisser derrière toi. Même si…

-Sasuke !

Un cri te tire de ta transe. Doucement l'ombre qui s'emparait de ton corps semble faiblir, alors qu'on t'amène à la lumière. Encore une fois. Tu t'apprêtes à gémir sous la douleur, mais elle ne vient pas. Les cris ont cessés, le calme semble revenu. Tu sens sous toi la terre dure et chaude, humidifiée de ton sang. Ton corps te semble lourd. Tout comme ta respiration qui reprend vie, ton cœur qui bat de toutes ses forces. Pour te maintenir loin de la mort, pour que tu te relèves encore et encore. Toujours.

-Sasuke…

La voix est toute proche. Tu la reconnais entre mille. Familière, douce. Un contact, effleurement sur ton visage qui termine de te rendre conscience. L'atterrissage est difficile, tes pieds s'encrent à nouveau dans la réalité. Une toux te secoue et tu te sens légèrement tiré en avant. De nouveau ce contact qui s'éternise sur ton front, glisse sur ta joue. Tu oses enfin ouvrir les yeux pour les refermer sous la vive lumière. Ton regard a eu le temps d'en rencontrer un autre, emplit d'inquiétude. Puis soulagé. Palette d'émotions.

La tentation du vide et de son repos s'impose à ton esprit. Tu la repousses, te force à ouvrir les yeux définitivement pris d'une énergie nouvelle. Non, ce ne sera pas pour cette fois. Tu dois encore te relever. Tu dois encore combattre. Ta vie n'est pas terminée. Il t'attend. Il a besoin de toi et de ta présence. De la protection qu'elle lui accorde et de la paix qu'elle donne à son cœur. Tu ne peux pas l'abandonner. Tu ne peux pas mourir maintenant.

Non. Pas encore…

Et tu t'arraches définitivement au gouffre. Vivre. Oui tu désires vivre. Et tu vivras. Tu y mets toute ton énergie, tendant une main devant toi, vers ton objectif. Il s'en empare, son inquiétude semble disparue, l'a porte à sa joue, la serre. Fort. Très fort. Et ce contact termine de te rendre vivant. L'espoir déboule à nouveau en toi. Te relever ? Reprendre dès maintenant le fer ? Oui tu t'en sens capable.

Parce que c'est lui. Et lui seul.

_Owari_

_**Disclaimer :** Samurai Deeper KYo -- Kamijyo Akimme_


End file.
